The 4th of July
by Grey Fedora Hat
Summary: A novelization of a 'police report' in BB: Private. Jake and Elwood vandalize the local prison's water tower one 4th of July.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Blues Brothers - Danny Aykroyd (and I believe John Belushi too) does. **

**A/N: So I was reading 'BB: Private' a week or so ago and came across a 'police report' of the Blues Brothers (Jake age - 12, Elwood - 11) defacing the local water tower one 4th of July. For some reason I really wanted to write it. But I had to rush it since school, homework, and me wanting to get it over with. So I'm sorry if it sucks right now. And it's not even long! And yes, I can't write a policeman to speak tough to save my life. Or rather, speak correctly at all. So, sorry! And the ending might seem rushed, since I just wanted to get the thing over with. (I finished this thing at 4am the other day)**

**Warning - the use of the 's' word twice. Sorry, it had to be used. Jake's mouth ya know! So I put the rating as Teen just in case.**

The sun disappeared slowly behind the horizon. Jake Blues slipped on his sunglasses, the sun's luminosity fading from his vision. His younger brother, Elwood, stood by his side gripping a large, fraying, leather black bag loaned kindly by their friend, Curtis.

Jake smirked. Elwood furrowed his brow in uncertainty.

The 4th of July in Calumet City was a spectacular event for the two preteen boys. 'Especially this year,' Jake had whispered to Elwood earlier. Several decorations announcing the fireworks event hung on various buildings and street posts around the town. The little children had their miniature American flags, waving them around wildly at each other's faces. Adults gripped drinks and foods of all varieties, sitting on their apartment's stairwell, chatting about recent news, and keeping a watchful eye on their children.

Jake walked casually down the sidewalk; his hands jammed in his pants pockets coolly. Elwood followed his brother without a word, trying to keep a firm grip on the bag. Streetlights flickered on one by one after the boys, as it began to darken.

The sky was a mixture of pink, purple, and black by the time the brothers reached their destination, the local prison. "Got the stuff?" The black-haired 12 year-old asked. After stumbling over to where Jake stood, Elwood nodded, "Yep."

They stealthily hurried over to the dark silhouette of the Joliet's water tower. Jake checked his watched and nodded his head slightly. What seemed like thousands of stairs weaved around the center support beam of the tower. "Well…" Elwood said, his accent distorting the word slightly, "We better get started." Jake shot a quick glance at his brother, before gripping the handrail and started the ascent.

Star twinkled above them as they reached the top, out of breath. Sweat dripped down Jake's face as he wrenched the leather bag from Elwood's grip. He placed it upon the ground and sifted through its contents.

Soon enough, Jake had placed two black paint cans and a pair of large paintbrushes next to the loaned bag. Each of the brothers took their respected brushes and grabbed a hold of the metal ladders.

Jake's grin grew wider and wider the higher he went. He and Elwood had dreamed of doing this since he was eight years old. Only now were they living their dream…well, one of them anyway.

Elwood set down his paint can and brush on the new level, and pushed himself up. The unpleasant smell of paint drifted up his noise as he tossed the lid over his shoulder. The glossy black paint shimmered in the low light, memorizing him slightly.

He dipped the brush into the paint and began their mission, to leave their names where all of Calumet City, Illinois could see it.

Well, that's what Jake had told him at least.

As soon as he began, globs of gooey black paint dripped all over his face and stained his clothes. It ran down his arm, into his outfit, and into very uncomfortable places. He glanced over to his brother, who seemed to be in the same ordeal. But they couldn't stop now. It'd be silly to leave just 'Joliet Jak and Elwo'.

The fireworks blasted and sparkled overhead. The booming became so loud from where they were it became deafening. Jake looked at his watch, 9:00. 'Not bad.' He mused. He looked up and he and Elwood's masterpiece, Joliet in big black letters followed by handwritten 'Jake and Elwood'. Paint still ran down the tower's exterior, occasionally landing in Jake's hair.

The two brothers began their decent clumsily holding the paint cans and brushes. It was another fifteen minutes before the Blues brothers reached the prison's lawn.

They dumped the empty cans and brushes into the nearby brushes. "Good, now let's get the hell out of here. We'll come back tomorrow." Jake said, trying to wipe off paint on his face. Elwood nodded. They started back towards the nearby fence and road, feeling accomplished.

Suddenly red and blue lights flashed and a siren blared. Jake and Elwood stopped walking and stood dumbstruck. Jake looked around to see a possible escape. Elwood stood at the approaching figure with an expression that was a hybrid between horror and an oh-shit.

A flashlight switched on, blinding the two, despite the sunglasses. "Calumet City Police! Stay where you are." A policeman stepped closer to the boys. "What are two juveniles doing out so late?"

"We wanted to watch the fireworks. So I said to my brother here," he swung and arm around Elwood's shoulders, "'what better place to watch the _glorious_ 4th of July fireworks than watching them on top of the Joliet's water tower!'"

The policeman raised an eyebrow, "What's your name?"

"Walter. Walter Horton." Jake said quickly, looking at the policeman unwaveringly. "Come with me." The authority man grabbed a hold of Elwood's arm and pulled the two towards his patrol car. He pulled out a pad of paper and pencil. "Ok boys, I'm going to read your rights and—"

"We didn't do nothing." Jake said.

"Then who's this 'Jake and Elwood'?" the policeman questioned. Elwood's eyes widened. "Never heard of them." Jake interjected.

"Yeah, yeah." The policeman said. After he read their rights, he opened the back door of the police car. "I said we didn't do it!" Jake crossed his arms, refusing to move. "Let me guess," the policeman leaned against the vehicle, attempting to humor the boys, "the black paint all over you two is some sort of ritual you two have every 4th of July?"

For a split second Elwood saw the confused look in his brothers eyes. 'Get us out of this Ja—'

"Fine, we did it." Jake admitted. His brother started, and looked at him questioningly. "We did it. I'm Jake and this is Elwood." The policeman nodded and motioned for them to get in. The two weary, defeated brothers climbed in solemnly.

The door shut and locked. The policeman head back towards the water towers for further investigation. Elwood looked around in the darkened atmosphere, then to what he and Jake had worked on. No doubt it'd be washed off soon. His heart fell. 'After all the hard work…'

He heard Jake shift and sigh next to him, "Shit." Elwood turned back and looked out the window, exhausted, 'My thoughts exactly.'

_A/N: Thanks for reading! _

_- Fedora_


End file.
